Iron Man Two Point Zero
by Mimick
Summary: My fan fiction take on Iron Man which takes place in it's own pocket of continuity. Postponed till further notice.
1. Chapter 1: Man at War

_**Inventor, businessman, ladies' man, and super hero. Gravely injured by an act of industrial sabotage, billionaire genius Tony Stark saved his own life by designing a life-sustaining shell - the hi-tech armor that transformed him into the invincible Iron Man! Today, the world thinks Iron Man is an employee - Tony Stark's personal bodyguard - and in this dual role, he faces corporate intrigue and super-powered menaces. He is a modern-day knight in armor, fighting injustice wherever it rears its head. **_

**The Invincible Iron Man 2.0 "Man At War"**

**Scripted and Plotted by "Magnificent" Michael Edwards**

**Edited by Gary "G-Thing" Jones**

**Scowled at by the D-hate Cru**

**Note: Iron Man is the sole property of Marvel Entertainment. These stories are written for fun and not profit. Hope you enjoy them.**

**Seattle, Stark's private estate...**

Deep inside the depths of Stark's personal lab, a lone light shared a silent vigil. Ever watchful of whatever dangers or intruders that may try to break in and steal the secrets of one of the most brilliant minds of mankind. As Anthony Stark, the owner of the estate came down the steps from a fresh shower; the luminescence from the security scanners bathed him in its queer light. After a few moments, the security program recognized its weary creator and granted him access. Stark ran a delicate hand across the smooth touch-tone monitor and waited for its feminine audible response.

"Accessing Stark Personal Log...Entry 2314."

"Run."

"My latest effort on finding a cure for the mysterious Ironhorse computer virus has failed. As of this recording, most of the western states are without power and are slowly boiling into a panicked hysteria. The virus's origins are still unknown. The most likely conclusion is that whoever created the deadly computer virus was indeed a genius of an unsung caliber. He has created a program that acts as a self-aware artificial intelligence programmed with survival instincts, pre-programmed mission objectives, and adaption sub-routines. Every time the anti-virus programs attacked, they end up faltering under the virus's adaption ability. I must find another way to get rid of this viral program before innocent lives are lost."

"Computer, new personal log entry 2315 -- initiate," Stark said as laid out a pair of clothing.

"Whatever you desire Tony, darling."

"It's 2420 hours and after a refreshing shower I'm ready to begin in earnest, with hope that the results will be more rewarding this time. Iron Man's time in and out of armor has been divided between patrolling the western area and seeking an end to this digital madness. "

Stark slipped into a comfortable pair of black slacks and a white pocket T-shirt. He brought up the cyberspace probe, which showed the virus in action. His eyes widened with horror as he saw how massive the Ironhorse had grown in the short span of time. It was now roughly entrenched in every program save his own systems. Stark realized that his probe would quickly become a carrier to send the virus into his systems so he quickly terminated the connection. After a few quick keystrokes, the probe detonated leaving no other trails for the virus to follow or so he thought. A quick analysis on his computer systems showed a mild contamination in his systems.

"Damn, it must have piggy backed along the probe's self-destruct frequency!"

Stark got up and started shutting everything down save his armor was which self-sufficient. Its powers systems ran solely on a beta pulse generator crafted after his latest experiments in creating a new sufficient energy source for the world. A momentary look of sour defeat glazed his sleep worn features. He tried to think of another way to combat this new menace, but came to realize he needed insight from the creator to find a cure.

Mewing over this temporary defeat, the tired inventor retreated to his private bedroom to engage the problem again in the early morning. Upon departing, his computer systems came to life and started an extensive search on Stark's background through his own personal records. Weird symbols appeared on the touch-tone monitor and Stark's very own fingerprints were used to hack into his armor's shield basin. The shield basin was a cybernetic crept that was used to store the armor as well as prevent it from being tampered with outside of Stark himself. The shield basin's own encryption codes rejected the variable passwords and went into complete shutdown mode to prevent viral corruption, leaving Stark effectively armor less.

**The next afternoon...**

Awaking the next afternoon, the refreshed armored adventurer had quickly found that he had overslept. Despite how good it felt to be well rested, he wanted to get an early start on finding the creator of the Ironhorse virus. Swiftly climbing out of bed, Stark put on the clothes he laid out before retiring last night then made his way downstairs. Yet, what awaited him below was extremely shocking as he found his entire lab had been reduced into spare parts for some kind of morbid construction that was being done on his workbench. As Stark drew close, he recognized the form of half way completed Ultron resting on the workbench. Making a quick decisive action, he silently made his way across the room to the shield basin were he attempted to access his armor, but found it locked. Pressing his thumb to the finger print reader, Stark hoped to access his armor because it looked like he would need it.

"Halt," came an emotionless command.

Stark turned to find the Ultron standing upright on its own legs. Its chest was still incomplete and it barely had any working functional weapons. Stark eased against the shield basin, letting it complete its scan while he stared eye to electronic eye with a monster of his friend's creation.

"What are you doing here, Ultron? I thought you were destroyed...not that means much concerning you."

"I require sanctuary."

"You're joking? You have to be."

"I am not."

"You think that for one minute that I will give you sanctuary after everything you have done?"

"...No. I had anticipated your reluctance which is why I have brought a bargaining chip."

"You can't bribe me Ultron! I'd rather see you scraped for ev..."

Stark paused as Ultron showed him his digital essence. The billionaire genius couldn't believe his very eyes, for right in front of him was the proof that Ultron was a living being albeit mechanical one, and from he could discern this twisted mechanical life form. Stark turned away with his thumb still on the scanner. His head cocked to the side as Ultron sat himself back down on the bench.

"This...changes nothing. You're not alive so it doesn't matter if you die."

"I understand your reasons for wanting to see me dead. Not that I condone them."

"You bastard! What do you get to condone? You have killed countless people and committed atrocities that will cause nightmares for god knows how many generations!"

"..."

"You have nothing to say for yourself, do you?"

"My only goal is to eradicate humanity and replace them with machines who will not have such impurities that mankind does. Is that not a task worth fighting for? You and the Avengers fight battles that never end. Countless lives are lost and damage is wrought. However, with us machines we are simply incapable of such violent emotions. We only do what is logical."

"The ever mighty infallible. You are full of shit, Ultron."

Ultron cocked his head trying to understand the meaning just as the shield basin opened. Ultron rose quickly and deftly, but it was not fast enough to halt the transformation that took place. Energy swirled Stark's form as the collapsible pieces of his armor were transited from the shield basin into place around his body. The energy field constricted and drew the pieces together to form the hi-tech armor that made Stark virtually invincible. A full readout on Stark's retina let him know that all systems were highly active.

"So, do we fight now Ironman and you end my twine existence? Is this the destiny? To die at my lowest ebb?"

"I won't kill you yet until you tell me how to stop the Ironhorse virus."

"I have nothing to do with that virus."

"What?"

"How do you think I could create a virus that is tearing me apart?"

Stark paused for a moment before mentally activating his armor's AI.

"System diagnostic -- full scan on armor mainframe and that of Stark computer systems in unspecified Ultron unit."

"Processing...mild contamination in all available armor systems. Ultron unit possesses severe contamination to all Stark incorporated systems. Require system purge and reboot before commencing."

"..."

"As you can see. I am dying from the virus that has now enter your armor's systems and not too long from now I will cease to exist."

"I'm not entirely convinced of your innocence. You could have tainted yourself as a way to get something from me."

"You know better than most that my only goal is mechanical perfection. There is nothing you have that I require."

"I guess this means we have come at a in prompt passé understanding."

"Yes we have."

"Just understand one thing Ultron. Once we are finished, I'm going to turn you to scrap."

"As I would expect of you. But do not be surprised of my actions should we succeed."

The two went to work on the dilemma before them. One of the world's most brilliant minds teamed up with the most brilliant artificial mind. Together they hoped to stop a virus that if not impeded, would bring the world crashing down on its ears. Side by side, they were enemies with conflicting goals, but together they were a force to be reckoned with.

After countless hours of research and trial and error experiments using cobbled parts of Stark's armor and Ultron's cyber ware. The two were ready to start their first run of the anti-virus program they developed. Stark sat aside what was left of his armor and waited for Ultron's diagnosis.

"The program is ready," Ultron said.

"You realize that your digital essence will be reformatted and you could end up a blank slate."

"I am aware of that eventuality."

"I can happily say that I won't miss you."

"The feeling is mutual. Let us begin."

Stark switched on the small device and Ultron's entire system flushed with a purple light as the anti-virus program reached out through his system and into the internet to eradicate the Ironhorse virus. At first, it seemed to have no effect, but then slowly the virus began to crumble under the complex assault. Stark watched as his systems hummed to life and the symbols disappeared from his touch-tone monitor. As he turned to face Ultron, the mechanical monstrosity's hand clasped his throat and started to squeeze tightly.

"It seems our joint effort has worked. Congratulations are in order for the help you administered. With out your aid I would not have been able to halt the virus that entered my system when I attempted to enter the Pentagon database."

"Urk…you are responsible. I knew it," Stark said he gasped for whatever remaining breath he had.

"Yes and no. I was attempting to infiltrate your country's database and unleash their nuclear arsenal on the Russians."

"With their counterattack wiping us out as the attack takes them out."

"Indeed. However, there was a virus designed to ward off such an approach after Vision's stunt. The virus merged with a portion of my artificial conscience and developed into an out of control epidemic. Now that I have no need for you I shall kill you quickly." 

Stark clenched his gloved hand into a fist thereby activating the failsafe he had installed into the anti-virus's program that the recovering Ultron had yet to notice. The mad robot let him go and started to pulsate brightly.

"Consider yourself terminated, Ultron," Stark hissed with his hoarse voice while he rubbed his throat.

Ultron's robotic form melted into slag right before the ironclad champion and with the defeat of the virus and his former unlikely ally. Stark breathed a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2: Deep Blue

_**Inventor, businessman, ladies' man, and super hero. Gravely injured by an act of industrial sabotage, billionaire genius Tony Stark saved his own life by designing a life-sustaining shell - the hi-tech armor that transformed him into the invincible Iron Man! Today, the world thinks Iron Man is an employee - Tony Stark's personal bodyguard - and in this dual role, he faces corporate intrigue and super-powered menaces. He is a modern-day knight in armor, fighting injustice wherever it rears its head. **_

**The Invincible Iron Man 2.0 "Deep Blue Part 1: Discoveries!"**

**Scripted and Plotted by "Attitude Version 1" Michael Edwards**

**Edited by "The Masked Manhunter" Gary Jones**

Hated by C-Dubba and Da 2 life cruisers 

**Note: Iron Man is the sole property of Marvel Entertainment. These stories are written for fun and not profit. Hope you enjoy them.**

**T-Minus two hours until launch…**

Pacing the floor nervously was all he could do. It was understandable for Tony Stark to be a bit nervous as the fate of his company and that of the creator's of the Excelsior laid on the feat of making a successful flight to Mars for the press and all gathered tonight. A lot of money was put into the project and both parties wanted to benefit from it as well as see the world advance in the terms of space exploration. Space was largely unconquered by humans. Only a small percentage of this solar system had been explored and charted by regular NASA astronauts. While it was the status quo of super heroes to go, wherever they were needed. Normal humans did not have such advantages. As Stark prepared his speech in his mind, Pepper came in and cleared her throat.

"Pepper! Is it time already?"

"No, no, I just wanted to see if you are okay," Pepper replied.

"I'm a bit nervous, but hell it should be easy. I have done speeches before in front of large audiences."

"Yea, but this time is different. You will be speaking in front of millions."

"Right…"

Pepper checked her watched and nodded Tony towards the door, "Its time kiddo."

"Wish me luck."

"Don't I always?"

Stark smiled as followed the hallway out onto the stage where he was greeted with a standing ovation. A big grin crossed his face and he could feel the honesty in the people's applause. It made him all the more confident in his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we break upon a new age where our horizons are no longer hindered by inadequate fuel based engines, limited environmental protection technology, and small budgets. Thanks to Stark Enterprises, Dekort Industries brings to life the very first working and functional interstellar spacecraft capable of not only sub-orbital flight, but also manned exploration to new uncharted territories. I gave you the Excelsior and its crew!"

The large blue curtain to the right of the podium dropped down and reveled massively tall monitors, which showed the ship in all its glory. The crowd awed at the sight of this new interstellar ship. It was shaped vaguely to the design of an Avengers Quinjet. It was long and smooth with a medium sized wingspan. Colored blue and it had the Dekort and SE logos on the angular tail fin that split down the space between the twin angular thrusters.

"The Excelsior's crew is lead by Captain James T. Quinn and piloted by Lieutenant Sashay Bernard and communications expert Sergeant Javier Zane. All three of them have been highly trained in the use of the Excelsior and were highly recommended by the government for their incredible skills and experience. Please welcome them into your hearts as in two hours time you all will witness another of their test flights."

The crowd broke into heavy cheers before slowly disbursing to get some refreshments and kill some time until the launch. Stark made his way off he podium and Cleveland Dekort greeted him by shaking his hand as he got off.

"Mr. Stark, thank you so much for everything you have done."

"You are quite welcome Cleveland, but please call me Tony. If it was not for you, I probably would not have considered this venture."

"Oh pshaw, you're the real genius behind this bad boy. You got us past the testing stages and into the next phase," Cleveland said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I can take some of the credit," Tony laughed.

"What do plan to do next Tony?"

"Next on my calendar is a charity which is close to my heart in more ways than one."

"I see. Take care and good luck in the raising."

"I will and thank you, Cleveland."

Mars… 

A large spaceship floated above the orbit of Mars. Its design was shaped much like a vicious bird of prey with mounted guns on the tip of its angular wings and some form of scanning apparatus on its pointed beak. The crew aboard was unlike any life that had been encountered in this solar system. They were taller then average humans and defined by the number of armored spikes that protruded from their slanted backs. Their hair was variants of black and brown that was tied in braids, which laid down either shoulder. They were known as the X'myan and they were the deadliest hunters that ever stalked the space ways. Whatever reason they were hovering over Mars could mean certain doom to Earth and all of inhabitants.

"Warminster, I must speak with you."

"What is it Chief Councilor?"

"I am curious why we are in this primitive star system."

"Our emperor wishes for us to seek out new prey. By his command we seek worthy opponents for our stellar might," the Warminster said as he flashed a toothy smile.

"Couldn't we just go to that M class planet we detected earlier instead of wasting our time inspecting these ones?"

"We could, but we must be assured that the M class planet is the only life in this sector of space."

"I understand, Warminster."

"Helm, has our scans been completed yet?"

"Not yet sir."

"Than hurry up you curled dog! The quicker we find a suitable foe the quicker comes the battle!"

"Yes sir!"

Lift off… 

Stark came back to the podium and addressed the crowd, "The Excelsior is preparing for lift off. Every one prepare for a treat courtesy of Stark Enterprises."

Digital surround sound speakers came in through open panels in the wall and the view on the monitors switched to the focus of the pilots on the inside of the Excelsior. Captain Quinn looked at the crowd and cleared his throat as he made his dramatic speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the moment you have been waiting for. The launch of the first interstellar spacecraft created by human hands. I have every confidence in my colleagues abilities and I am sure this will be a safe trip to and back from Mars."

"Engines are hot, Captain. Satellite link up with SE one is nominal and there is no problems with the communication systems," Sergeant Zane said.

"All right then, ease her up Lieutenant."

The lieutenant brought the vertical take off thrusters to half power and the excelsior slowly rose into the air. With a few finger strokes on the touch screen, the lieutenant plotted their course and activated the main engines. In quick burst of speed, the Excelsior broke orbit and the miniature cameras that were laired with in and out the ship switched to the beautiful and retreating look of the earth. The cameras switched back to the interior of the bridge where the captain checked his command chair's inboard monitors.

"Slow engines to one quarter, lieutenant. We don't want to overshoot our mark."

"Yes sir."

"As you can see, with the gravity defying power of the Excelsior we can leave orbit much swifter than it would take a normal NASA shuttle. Our preparation also takes from one third to one half the time it does for a manned space mission."

"Sir, we are nearing Mars."

"Quite the tri--zzzt Th--zzzt click"

Stark was expressionless as they had lost the signal. The crowd looked to him and he had no explanation for it. He knew he had to say something to keep the crowd from panicking.

"Do not be alarmed people. It is simply a test on our part to see the range of our communications with the Excelsior."

Stark left the stage to let Cleveland talk to the crowd and keep them busy while he personally addressed the matter. However, while Cleveland thought he was going to the control room. Stark was instead going into a private room to make a dramatic change.

"The communications system shouldn't have failed like that when I designed the system myself. The last test we ran we had a clear signal all the way to the tip of the Sh'Air border. Nothing should have interrupted the signal unless the Excelsior had a serious ship wide malfunction or they were in serious danger."

Donning his hi-tech armor, the golden avenger shoots straight into space where he enters a secret port inside the SE one satellite. Once inside the satellite, deep space armor attachments latched onto special modular ports on Iron Man's armor. Upon completion, Iron Man races to catch up with the Excelsior.

Mars… 

Onboard the X'myan ship the crew of the Excelsior is brought before the Warminster who looks them over with a sinister grin. He runs a cold and slimy hand across Sashays face causing her to shiver.

"This female looks delicious."

Sashay looked at her captain who struggled with his captor.

"Take whatever you want from the us, but leave her alone."

"Oh we plan to, but she shall not leave her for we have grown quite famished."

"So you're going to eat all of us!" Zane panicked.

"No, you and your captain will be used for breeding. Your female will be the only one we feast upon."

Sergeant Zane and Captain Quinn turned their heads in disgust.

"Warminster, an unidentified object is heading this way."

"Bring it up on the main view screen, helmsman."

The view screen showed an object fast approaching consisting of a red and gold scheme color. It was sleek exo-suit with a smaller armored humanoid figure inside of it. The helmsman scanned the armored figure and brought up the statistics of the armored figure on the view screen.

"It is a terran male from the same planet as these three."

"How far is he from us?"

"Twelve par clicks."

"Prepare forward batteries. We shall see how he stands up to our arsenal."

Not far from the X'myan ship… 

Iron Man started to close in on the last location of where the Excelsior had sent its signal from when his armor's onboard sensors detected an energy build up.

"Warning – energy build up detected twelve meters from current position."

"What?"

A beam of light struck Iron Man and severed his connection to his exo-suit. Another shot came towards the man of iron and he expelled the rest of his outer exo-suit and flew out of the way just in time as his space exo-suit blew up.

"What happened to the terran male?"

"The explosion sent out massive electromagnetic burst that has scrambled our sensors. It will take time to recalibrate them."

The Warminster snorted, "Take the time you need. Keep the ship on theta alert."

Iron Man drifted through the cold void waiting for his armor to reboot. He was doing his best to conserve his oxygen and remaining calm. After a few moments passed his armor kicked on, but his power was only at forty-four percent.

"It looks like the armor is running low on power so I best conserve some or old shell head will be in a heap of trouble," Iron Man said as he rerouted power from his weapons systems to his thrusters.

As soon as he stabilized his movement, Iron Man noticed the X'myan war ship hovering over the orbit of Mars.

"Now that isn't something you see everyday."

Iron Man used his boot thrusters to propel himself forward and as the red and gold gladiator made his way towards the X'myan ship; he hoped to find the crew of the Excelsior.

To Be Continued… 


	3. Chapter 3: Pyrric Victory

_**Inventor, businessman, ladies' man, and super hero. Gravely injured by an act of industrial sabotage, billionaire genius Tony Stark saved his own life by designing a life-sustaining shell - the hi-tech armor that transformed him into the invincible Iron Man! Today, the world thinks Iron Man is an employee - Tony Stark's personal bodyguard - and in this dual role, he faces corporate intrigue and super-powered menaces. He is a modern-day knight in armor, fighting injustice wherever it rears its head. **_

**The Invincible Iron Man 2.0 "Deep Blue Part 2: Pyrric Victory!"**

**Note: Iron Man is the sole property of Marvel Entertainment. These stories are written for fun and not profit. Hope you enjoy them.**

**The X'yman ship…**

Iron Man checked his gauntlet's status display to see what damage, if any, did his armor acquire. The display showed the interior circuitry and all of working parts of the armor before highlighting what was wrong.

"Hm, the inter-connective power cell was damaged when my space exo-armor was destroyed. It looks like my suit has leaked almost all of my main power."

Iron Man looked around to get a sense of his surroundings to see if he could find some thing in the room, he was in that could be used to restore some of or all of his power. For the power, depletion monitor on his status display was barely above the red. The armored avenger ran his hands over what looked like a small generator, which was attached to some kind of turbine to see if it generated any power.

"It seems this device is creating a massive amount of electrical power in order to cool this turbine. If I'm correct, this turbine is the air recycler. Well, I only need a small charge and I am sure this device can give me enough and still supply plenty to the turbines."

Iron Man attached a power siphoner to the generator and messed around with the modulations so that he wouldn't burn out his armor's circuits. As he waited for his armor to recharge, his audio enhancer picked up some voices from directly above.

"No, let me go. Stop!"

"Let her go!"

"Shut up human!"

The sounds grew more distant as the crew of the Excelsior was led elsewhere. Iron Man checked his power readout and he was finally fully charged. He didn't expect to get charged up that quickly, but then this technology was different from anything he had seen so far. He removed the power siphoner device and attached it back to his armor before he started on his way to the direction of where he last heard the voices.

The thick misty and humid atmosphere of the ship's interior made it hard to differentiate all the different heat signatures that were layered through out the deck that Iron Man was on. So using his chin toggle and HUD display, Iron Man switched his scanners to a different setting in order to keep from being blinded by all the heat signatures.

He passed several hallways and two security locked doors, which he overridden with combination of his armor's systems and his own genius. After taking an elevator to the next deck, he paused as he heard the voices of the Excelsior crew again through his audio enhancers.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up human!"

**-Smack-**

The sound of a body hitting the floor caused Iron Man to quicken his pace through the hallway. Once he got to the door his audio enhancers picked up the sounds of muffled screams and they sounded like Sashay Bernard. Iron Man punched through the doors just in time to see the Sashay placed on a scaffold that had some kind of slicing device on it. The X'yamin's looked at the Avenger for a moment before looking at the woman and their guns. They licked their lips and made a break for it only to catch repulsors to their sides. The two X'yamin's were thrown across the room by the force of the repulsors, crashed into the wall, and slid down unconscious.

"Are you all right, Ms. Bernard?"

"Iron Man? What are you doing here?"

"Mister Stark sent to check up on you and your teammates."

Bernard got up and Stark noticed that she was clearly nude with no clothing. He was glad he wore this helmet, which hid his features and where he was looking. He looked around the room, found her jump suit, and handed it to her. She turned her back to him and slipped it on. Iron Man turned around catching a bare glimpse of her rear and waited for her to get ready.

"So are you a robot or is there a person inside of there?" Sashay asked.

"That's confidential Ms. Bernard."

"Oh well," Bernard said as she eyed him up and down.

"Where did they take the others?"

"Into another part of the deck. Something about procreation or something."

Iron Man stiffened at the sound of that. On his way up here, he had hacked through the security locks into the computer read out of the ship. He brought up a digital map on his wrist and followed to where he found two human life signs. Bernard followed closely behind chattering away to which Iron Man wasn't paying too much attention. He was more concerned with how they were going to get out of here and how he was going to explain the loss of the Excelsior.

It took twelve minutes to get to the room and another five minutes to hack the lock. Iron Man went in first with his repulsors at the ready for whatever could be awaiting them. As soon as he got into the room, he saw a sight that was disturbing and he turned away. The X'yman's turned around noticing Iron Man and they got off the two men and charged at Iron Man. The avenger threw them into the wall and nailed them both with low intensity repulsors.

"Are you all right Zane? Quinn?"

The two men looked horrified as their stomachs were largely distended. Iron Man walked over and analyzed them with his onboard sensors. What he found disgusted him in some ways, but fascinated him in others.

" They're some kind of parasites that reproduce by implanting their eggs into other species of the same sex to grow. It appears however; they're not harmful to you both until its time for them to hatch. I can't risk removing them without damaging your organs as they are entwined."

The two men squealed and Iron Man cut them free with the laser and set them up allowing them to get dressed.

"Hurry up," Iron Man said in his modulated voice.

"How did you find us?"

"A lucky break. Now stick behind me. We're going to make for the bridge. Once we get back to earth we'll see about getting you two some help."

"You're going to commandeer the ship?" Quinn asked.

"We can't exactly call a space taxi out here."

"You didn't bring a ship?" Zane ventured.

"Not exactly."

"Then what did you bring?" Bernard inquired.

"Me, myself, and I."

The three astronauts just looked at Iron Man and he shook his head before leading the way down the hall. His sensors brought up a readout of how many X'yman's were still conscious and were certifiable threats. He calculated in his mind variable possible scenarios of commandeering the bridge and taking over the ship with the minimal amount of manpower, he had with him. Of course, there was no question how much power he was going to deplete in this action. He unlatched one of his modules and handed it to Captain Quinn.

"What's this?" Quinn asked.

"It's a photon shield. You'll need if you're going to protect yourself."

Iron Man unlatched another module from his other side and handed to Bernard. She eyed it curiously.

"What's this some kind of weapon?"

"No, it's a portable code cracker. You and Zane go to the communications room with Quinn and try in get in contact with Earth. See if they can get Thor or some one up here."

Bernard nodded her head, "All right."

She motioned Zane and Quinn to follow her as they headed down the left path, only to stop and look back at Iron Man.

"Where is the communications room?"

"Keep going down that hallway to the south side. Then turn left at the big bulkhead. Right there is where the communications room is."

Bernard nodded her head and the three astronauts continued on their way, leaving Iron Man to take command of the bridge. He wasn't sure what to expect once he got up there, but he was sure it wasn't going to be easy. The X'yman probably knew of his entrance by now and were waiting for him. In fact, it got Stark wondering why they never sent soldiers to attack him while he was wondering the halls.

He knew the only way to get the answer was to go through the double doors onto the bridge and so he did. Waiting behind those doors were the bridge crew and as many X'yman soldiers they could fit on the bridge. They all had all their weapons aimed at him.

"Hello gentlemen. Nice day for a walk, eh?"

The X'yman eyed Iron Man and readied to fire their weapons. Unknown to them, Iron Man had armed his uni-beam's strobe light. In a split second, the strobe light blinded the X'yman on the exact frequency they saw and Iron Man used his amplified speed to knock all of them unconscious.

As the golden avenger went to work on steering the ship towards Earth, the crew of the Excelsior was busy trying to get a hold of any one from earth when suddenly the parasites in Quinn and Zane's stomach's burst and tore free prematurely. They landed on the ground and snarled at Bernard as she looked like a tasty snack. Bernard eased away from them as they closed in on and rolled over to Quinn's corpse where she grabbed the photon shield emitter and used it to keep them at bay. Immediately she started calling for help, as she wasn't sure how much longer the shield would hold.

Iron Man's head rose up as his audio amplifiers picked up Bernard's calls for help. He activated his boot jets and flew straight down the hall, veered to the left, past the bulkhead, and right into the room where he found two prematurely hatched X'yman parasites. Iron Man gave them both a blast of repulsors and the little critters exploded into chunks all over the place.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" Bernard looked at Quinn and Zane who were both dead.

Iron Man's head lowered. He offered Bernard his hand and led her to the bridge while he steered the X'yman ship back towards earth.

---

**Stark Enterprises, three days later…**

It had been a grim experience for all involved with the Excelsior project. Two of their top astronauts were dead and all was left was the helmsman. Even she was unsure if she would stay with the project much longer. To make matters worse the Excelsior was destroyed and this left a devastating blow for Stark Enterprises partner in this endeavor. Stark sat at his desk with a bottle of water in his hand reflecting on the then and now. He wondered if he could have done something differently. He didn't think the parasites would hatch prematurely. He had assumed they had time, but he was wrong which is why he wondered if he could wear the armor again knowing that he'll have to make such choices again and again. Yet, he knows that without his armor he lays vurnable to the weakness he feels at being average and mortal. As for the X'yman, SHIELD was taken care of them through the proper connections. What these connections were Stark didn't know or cared. He just sat in his chair thinking about the two deaths when slowly but surely, he started to nod off.


	4. Chapter 4: King of the Hill

_**Inventor, businessman, ladies' man, and super hero. Gravely injured by an act of industrial sabotage, billionaire genius Tony Stark saved his own life by designing a life-sustaining shell - the hi-tech armor that transformed him into the invincible Iron Man! Today, the world thinks Iron Man is an employee - Tony Stark's personal bodyguard - and in this dual role, he faces corporate intrigue and super-powered menaces. He is a modern-day knight in armor, fighting injustice wherever it rears its head. **_

**The Invincible Iron Man 2.0 "King of the Hill"**

**Tibet…**

The Mandarin sat in his throne with his fingers steepled under his chin. His eyes were filled with driven hatred and contempt for the being that was shown before in the trans-dimensional scanner. His teeth gnashed as he thought about the many times he had been humiliated by the golden avenger known as Iron Man and each time Iron Man left him defeated. Mandarin scowled and waved the trans-dimensional scanner away and cupped his chin with his right hand.

"How can I defeat that accursed avenger? Every time I make a move towards him he is one step ahead of me."

A figure walked with in the presence of the Mandarin and bowed before him, "Master, let me deal with him."

"No, it is too important to my plans for you to interfere. Leave me be."

"As you wish."

The figure left the Mandarin's presence in a poof of black smoke.

---

Guilt ate away at Tony Stark's heart like disgusting parasite. It bred and grew with each disturbing call he received on the account of the Excelsior's failure. His hand trembled as a bottle of scotch just lay out of his reach, but he steeled himself and bit his lower lip. However, the thirst slowly eroded his moral and he reached out for the bottle just as Pepper came in. She ran across and slapped it away from him.

"My _god_! Tony what are you doing!"

Tony shifted nervously in his chair. His heart hammered in his chest like a beat to a drum. He couldn't look at her. The way he was feeling, now it was something very few could understand. Even her.

"L-leave me alone, Pepper. I need time to myself."

"_Oh_ no, your not hitting the bottle again," Pepper said as she wagged a finger in his direction. "It nearly killed you last time. I won't let that happen again."

Tony licked his lips. His breathing became deeper and his face became very flushed. Pepper walked over and brushed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"Tony, are you okay?"

"C-chest…hurts."

"Oh no! Not again! _Oh god_ – what do I do?"

"Hand me…my nitroglycerines."

"Where are they?"

"In my desk…drawer."

Pepper got them out and slipped one under Tony's tongue. She then unbuttoned his collar and opened a window.

"My god Tony are you trying to drive Happy and I nuts?"

Tony shook his head as the nitroglycerine took affect and his heart slowed to a normal beat. He started to rest more comfortably in his chair and he regarded Pepper with a worn look.

"You know better then I Pepper that the fault of Excelsior's failure lays on my shoulders and mine alone. If it wasn't for me they would be alive now."

Pepper shook her head, "Your not the cause of the Excelsior's failure. It was the aliens."

"Maybe so, but if only I was there as Iron Man to safeguard them. I--"

"Enough, Tony. Your beating yourself up over something you couldn't have predicted or controlled."

"Perhaps – your right."

"Do you need anything while I'm here?"

"No. I just want to be alone."

"All right," Pepper said as she left.

Stark walked over to the slender attaché case that resembled the one he had used years ago, but never could any one suspect what lurked beneath its leather exterior. With a press of a simple stud located near the latch, magnetically propelled platelets flew from the attaché case and surround the multi-billionaire Tony Stark. Upon stretching himself out the platelets mold together into the most powerful armor ever designed. Iron Man flew through the hidden silo contained in his private office. Through the clear blue sky, the golden gladiator soared while his mind wandered on the lives he was unable to save. A grim and hard expression lay underneath the mask of iron that concealed one of the most brilliant men alive.

---

The Mandarin watched as Iron Man flew through the sky toward some unknown destination. Pressing a switch on his control panel, the armored avenger disappeared from sight and reappeared right before the debacle villain. Iron Man's eyes focused on the Mandarin with deep-rooted hatred. He clenched his fists and started toward the mad conqueror.

"Do not take another step Iron Man for I have sealed your fate. With a switch of this lever your armor will be your downfall."

"Your bluffing and I have had just about enough out you mister."

Iron Man strode another step when Mandarin flipped the switch and suddenly as if his own armor had come alive. The greatest hi-tech hero of them all was at war -- with himself.

"Hahah! I told you fool! Now watch as your own armor destroys you!"

The hi-tech adventurer struggled with all of his might to resist whatever was causing his armor to go haywire and attack him. His own mental programs were unresponsive and even his patented chin toggle was useless to whatever had taken hold of his fantastic armor. Iron Man racked his brain to try to figure out what could affect his greatest invention when he peered upwards and saw device that he instantly recognized.

"Y-you created a modified version of my synaptic response controller. That's how you're controlling my armor."

"Yes you **witless **dolt! Only the brilliant mind of the **Mandarin **could harness the powers of your own science to defeat you. While I had once forsook technology I know realize that it has and always was my greatest advantage against you!"

Realizing there was but only one chance. The golden avenger shuts down his greatest creation's neural interface and activates its automatic subroutines in hopes that the Mandarin would not be suspecting the special surprise that would be fore coming. Instantly the armor ceases its attempt to damage itself and made its way toward the Mandarin who backed away with disbelief.

"I-it's not possible! My plan was **_fool proof_**!"

"You should have made it idiot proof. The games over **Mandarin** and its time for yours truly to take out the trash."

"You dare try to come at me? The **Mandarin**? I will destroy you!"

"Is that fear I hear lacing your voice? I thought you were made of sterner stuff."

The Mandarin charged at Iron Man and the golden gladiator sent the villain rocketing backwards into his control panel. The Mandarin picked himself up and dealt massive karate chops that could shatter boulders, but barely did they faze the invincible champion of liberty. Iron Man continued to come at the Mandarin despite his powerful blows and the wondrous powers of his ten rings. With every step, the hero took his hated foe's resolve started to waiver. Finally, after having enough the Mandarin seemingly surrendered.

"Surrendering already?"

"Of course not fool!"

The Mandarin kicked a hidden trap lever next to his foot and Iron Man was hurdled down below in the direction of the maw of a very familiar foe. Putting full thrust into his boot jets Iron Man stopped his descent and gazed down at Ultimo. The greatest creation the Mandarin had ever conceived. The large android fires its heat beams at the golden gladiator and if it weren't for the amazing protective field that gave the armor its flexibility and strength. Iron Man would surely have perished.

"Well it looks like **Ultimo **remembers me fondly enough."

The giant android roared and tried to climb up the shaft, but it was far too narrow for its bulk. It fired another intense blast of its heat beams and this time Iron Man fired back with his repulsor rays sending the beam back at Ultimo doing damage to the android's eyes.

"Sorry big fella, but I don't feel like being a fried fillet."

Using the full thrust of his boot jets Iron Man rocketed back up the narrow shaft and caught an unsuspected blast to his chest. Reeling from being careless in returning to his fight with the Mandarin, Iron Man had only a hairbreadth of a second to dodge the next blast. A quick gaze at his internal power readout sends the Avenger into worry. He quickly realizes the fight must end quickly and now.

"Is that all you got **Mandarin**?" Iron Man said. "I have taken better from the likes of Namor and the Hulk."

"Bah you insufferable dog! I shall destroy you one way or another!"

"Well I ain't getting any younger."

"You and your witty bravado will not save you!"

Mandarin fired his impact beam and Iron Man dodged it while he flew toward the Mandarin. With a timed repulsor blast, he sent the villain slamming into the console again. This time Iron Man had him as the Mandarin was unable to move his leg.

"N-no, back away! Away I say!"

With a press of the same, switch that brought the iron clad hero to his hidden fortress. Iron Man found himself where he started. He gazed around and started back on his flight path content that he had just let loose all of his pent up grief and frustration on a foe truly deserving it.

---

Later.

Pepper and Happy walked in to see Tony all dressed up and ready to go. His hands were in his pockets and he was smiling for the first time in a week. He shook Happy's hand and hugged pepper.

"What has you so spruced up, Boss."

"Well let's just say I had a run in with an old friend and it helped me relieve all that tension I had, Happy."

"That's good," Pepper said.

"So are you two heading out?"

"Yeah, this lunk head bought us tickets to the Wizards game and I wanted to go to Opera."

"Hunh. Well have a good time."

"Were are you going, Boss?"

"That Happy would be the question of the night. Let's just say a very sexy astronaut just hit the jackpot."

"Go git'em Tony," Happy said.

"I fully intend to."

"You think Tony will be all right Hap."

"I'm sure he will Pepper. Now c'mon we have a game to see."

"Ugh. The things I do for you."

"Hey we made an agreement remember."

"Yeah. Let's just go."


End file.
